With respect to a magnetic sensor which is used for electronic devices such as mobile phones, etc., Patent Document 1 discloses a shielding technology which can reduce the influences from a magnetic field generated by an electronic part within the electronic device. In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the entirety excluding the electrode unit is shielded by a shielding member, and in particular, a shielding member which is elongated in the direction detected by the magnetic sensor is used, to thereby reduce the influences from the external magnetic field through an opening of the electrode unit.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technology for enlarging a detection range under the state where no magnetic field is present, by covering an MR element with a magnetic flux absorber and increasing a magnetic flux amount necessary to reach a saturation point P.